


Pizza delivery guy

by IvyWing



Series: Clace one shots/short stories [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Pizza, Truth or Dare, hanging out with friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyWing/pseuds/IvyWing
Summary: Clary and her friends are playing truth or dare and Clary is dared to kiss the Pizza delivery guy who turnes out to be a very handsome golden boy.Two month later when Clary starts college they meet again. Will he remember her? Will they become friends or maybe something more...?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Series: Clace one shots/short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570363
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Pizza delivery guy

Clary's POV  
Izzy had invited me and a bunch of other people for a sleepover at her house this weekend. Her parents were away on a buisness trip all week, so we would have the house all for ourselves. I was actually suprised that she was only having fun with some friends instead of throwing a huge Party, but I definitly didn't complain. I wasn't much of a party Person, but Izzy would always drag me along.  
I packed my stuff, wich was way more than I actually needed, since I alredy knew Izzy would insist on giving me a makoeover. Knowing her closet, I rather brought stuff of my own than letting her force me into her clothes, this way I had at least a little control over what I was going to wear. When I was sure I had everything I needed, I got to my car and drove to the Lightwoods. When I came there for the first times I would always get a little jealous because they had such a big Mansion with a big garden and a privat pool, but it faded over time and by now it was like a second home to me.  
Just as I was about to ring the doorbell the door swung open to reveal an exited and a little stressed Izzy. She was wearing a short black lace top, black skinny jeans and, althought I had no idea why she was wearing those at home, seven inch black highheels, while her long raven coloured hair fell over her shoulder in natural waves. "Come on Clary! We still have to find a nice outfit for you and do your hair and makeup! Hurry!" she squealed. "Hello to you to Iz" I said sarcastically. She just muttered something, that sounded like "Yeah, whatever", under her breath. Then she grabbed the bag out of my hand and dragged me upstairs.  
The outfit she picked out for me consisted of a loose top with a floral pattern on it, black shorts and a pair of heels, wich were way smaller then hers, but still a little high for liking. I kinda liked the outfit, so I decided not to argue about the heels. Luckily she left my hair in it's natural curls, only pinning two of the front strands toghether behind my head. She even kept my makeup simple, with only a bit of mascara, lipgloss and some nude eyeshadow.  
By the time we got back downstairs the others where already there. Alec and Magnus were making out in the kitchen, Simon, Jordan and Rafael were fighting about what videogame they should play, while Maia tried to get Jordans attenion and Sebastian was showing Helen and Aline something on his phone.  
(A/N: Sebastian is NOT evil and NOT Clary's brother in this Story)  
We spent all afternoon playing games, watching TV and swimming in the pool. Izzy, Helen and I were actually planning to just tan in the nice summer sun, watching the others swimming, but the guys somehow managed to throw us into the pool, so we ended up in the water as well.  
As the evening came along we decided to go back inside and Izzy suggested to play truth or dare. When we had all gotten comfortable in a circle on the livingroom floor, Izzy said "Ok guys, everybody knows the rules, if you don't wanna do a dare or answer a truth you have to take of an article of clothing. Shoes, socks and juwelry don't count. I'll start!"  
"Magnus, truth or dare?" she asked. "Is that even a question? Dare of course!" Magnus replied, faking a shocked expression. "I dare you to propose to that antike vase over there. And it has to be heartfelt." Izzy said. "No problem darling. Consider me married to that vase." he said in an overly sweet voice, as he walked over to the vase, getting down on his knee. Alecs intense gaze following him the hole time. "My dear vase, you're the most beautiful vase I have ever seen and I couldn't imagine my life without you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" everyone had to hold back loughter as he made a dramatic break, before he started talking again "What?! You're cheating on me with the duster?! You know what, I have a better boyfriend anyways." And with that he walked over to alec and started kissing him. Meanwhile everyone else broke out into loughter. When they finally calmed down again Magnus and Alec were still making out. "Get a room guys" Sebastian said, snapping them out of their makeout session. Alec turned red as a tomato, but Magnus seemed totally unfazed.  
"Truth or dare biscuit?" he asked, turning torwards me. "Uhm dare I guess." I answered. "Thats how I like you biscuit. So, since I'm starving, I dare you to order pizza for all of us and kiss the pizza guy, once it arrives. On the lips!" "Seriously Mags?" I whined. "Yep" he answerd, popping the 'p'. I started to search for the pizza delivery services number. God, I could only hope I'd never see that guy again, 'cause he will probaply think I'm the weirdest person on the planet. I got everyones orders and called the pizza service. They said our orders would be there in about half an hour, so we decided to just keep playing until then.  
"Simon, truth or dare?" "Well, I don't want to be the only one taking truth, so dare" he replied. "Okay" I grinned mischievously, probably making Simon regret his desicion "I dare you to make out with Isabell" Simon face suddenly got very pale. I knew he had a huge crush on Izzy and I also knew Izzy liked him as well, they just both wouldn't admit it, so I decided to play matchmaker. I almost expected Simon to back out of this, but then he akwardly crawled over to Izzy and kissed her stifly. Izzy was more forward, she grabbed his face and pulled him closer to her and soon enough they were fully making out on the floor. Alec was giving Simon death glares for making out with his sister, but something that Magnus wispered into his ear was able to calm him down, and I'm Pretty sure I didn't want to know what it was.  
When they finally broke apart Simon got back to his place in the circle. Then he turned to Maia "Truth or dare?" "Truth, I'm not in the mode to make out with anyone or anything." she anwered. "How old were you when you lost your virginity?" Simon asked. "15. He was an asshole." She simply stated.  
"Alec, truth or dare?" "I'll go with truth" Alec said. "What did Magnus wisper into your ear?" Maia asked curiously. Alec turned beet red and quickly pulled his shirt over his head, which caused Magnus to chuckle and smile at the sight of his boyfriends naked chest.  
Alec looked around in the circle before asking "Jordan, thruth or dare?" But before Jordan could answer the doorbell rang. "That must be our pizza" Magnus said exited. I didn't know if it was because he finally got his food or because of the fact that I had to kiss the delivery boy. Probably both. And for Izzy I'd say she was definitly more exited for the second one.  
My heart started racing like crazy, as I got up. I quickly readjusted my top and ran my fingers trough my hair so it wouldn't look to messy, then I walked up to the door and opened it. I took the pizza boxes out of the young man's hands and placed them behind me in the hallway. Then, before I could overthink this, I leaned forward and connected my lips with his. I expected him to pull back imediatly, but to my suprise he kissed me back, our lips started moving in sync and for a moment I forgot everything around us, even my giggeling friends who were watching from the corner of the hallway. When he finally pulled away I was slightly out of breath and for the first time I actually looked at the man in front of me and to say he was georgerous was an understatement. His eyes had the color of molten gold, he was tall, had tanned skin and golden-blonde hair and from what you could see he sure as hell had abs. "I know I'm irrestible but you've still gotta pay for your pizza, Red." he said with a cocky grin on his face. "Y-yeah, right" I akwardly stuttered out. 'Smooth Clary, real smooth' I sarcastically thought to myself. After I payed for the pizza I akwardly closed the door and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.  
Once we were back in the livingroom sitting in a circle with our pizzas in front of us, everyone was making comments. "That guy totally looked like sex on stick." Izzy stated. "I totally agree with you darling. Though he's not my type" Magnus added. "I think you definitly could've gotten him to give you these pizzas for free!" Jordan said. "Nah, I don't think so..." Maia argued.  
Everyone had finished their pizzas and we were just about to continue playing truth or dare when Rafael asked "Hey uhm, guys has anyone seen Helen or Aline, 'cause they're not here anymore..." Right then the two of them came trough the livingroom door with a little bit messy hair. "Where have you been?" Sebastian asked. "Just doing... research" Helen said akwardly. When everyone gave them questioning look Aline added "We totally forgot we had to finish this school project 'til monday..."  
We dropped the subject and went back to playing truth or dare for the rest of the evening, but I wasn't really paying attencion anymore. My mind kept wondering off to the golden sexgod I had just kissed. He was a damn good kisser and his lips were so soft....

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I actually finished this. I'm kinda proud of myself right now.  
> So yeah, I know this wasn't really a Clace, but more of a multi couple story. I hope you liked it anyways.  
> There will be a second part of this where they all go to college. It will focus more on Clace and will probably be from Jace's POV.  
> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR VOTE, IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME  
> This is the first fanfiction\one shot I wrote, so please tell me what you liked or what could be better.  
> Also, I'm sorry for any typos or mistakes I made. Englisch is not my first language.  
> \- Ivy


End file.
